Nicholas Blak
Appearance Nicholas is a slim yet muscular man standing at the height of 6.5ft, light brown skin-color, and he has muscular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has yellow eyes and long black hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead. At school, he wears the standard U.A. uniform, save for the customary red tie, and underneath his blazer, he wears a white button-up shirt with the first two buttons casually undone and dress pants. Instead of the plain brown shoes worn by the majority of the student body, he usually wears dark brown boots with thick brown soles, laced up to the top. His hero costume consist of a mask that resembles a paper bag, a pair of black armored boots with white borders, a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing his muscular physique, and ankle length dark purple tights tugged into his boots, and black armbands with blue ridges. He also wears a blue tiger fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on his backside that reaches all the way to the back of his knees. He has a overall serious and intimidating appearance. His vigilante costume consist of a red Oni mask with back-length messy black hair, a black military tactical suit, a skin-tight high-colored, long sleeved black shirt, black military pants, a pair of black combat boots and fingerless gloves. He wears a gray robotic gauntlet on his left arm that reaches all the way to his shoulder with a large red star imprinted on the shoulder. Personality Nicholas has a calm, calculating, direct, energetic, honorable, caring, strong-willed, and loyal personality. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. He is willing to lend a hand and often helps those considered weak than those who are considered powerful. He despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies or those who abuse and treat others like an animal. He values those who have become close with him and would go the distance to help and straighten them if they ever go down the wrong path in life. Nicholas has darker and cruel side he rarely shows, the only time he ever shows this side is when he shows great disgust and hatred toward something or someone. Abilities Quirk Name: Bestowment Type: Mix Capabilities: As the name suggest, Nicholas has the power to bestow unique abilities, skills, alterations, and effects to himself and others, either permanently or temporarily. These abilities given to others are completely different from quirks. Weakness: Nicholas can only use his quirk several times. Overuse of his quirk for a long period of time will burn him inside out. Super Enhanced Physiology: The augmentations and genetic enhancements from the constant use of his quirk has enhanced Nicholas to become a true Super human. He possesses formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and accelerated healing superior to any non-enhanced human beings. * Enhanced Intelligence: Nick's mental performance has been greatly enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential, thus allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. * Enhanced Strength: Nicholas's strength is immensely enhanced far beyond the peak of human potential. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained soldiers, powered individuals, Nomu's, and robot sentries. He can effortlessly bend metal bars, lift busses, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. In combat, his strength allows him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks. He can even generate enough force to punch through a reinforced steel door. * Enhanced Speed: Nicholas run and move at speeds far beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. He can keep up and outrun most standard vehicles and cover a small area such as several city blocks within a short period of time. * Enhanced Stamina: Nick's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human and his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity, greater than of normal humans. He can function at peak capacity for several days before showing signs of fatigue. * Enhanced Reflexes: Nick's reflexes are far superior to those of the finest human athletes. They are beyond the peak of human potential, which allows him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire, deflect bullets, and respond quickly to intense, fast-paced combat. * Enhanced Sensitivity: Nicholas automatically senses and processes every change in the air, sound, vibration, etc, in his surrounding. This allows him to detect and perfectly react to even the stealthiest opponents. * Enhanced Durability: Nick's bones and muscles are vastly denser and harder than the peak of human potential, which makes him much incredibly more durable than any normal human being. He can survive extreme blunt force trauma such as being hit with large solid objects, or contact with strong opponents like Nomu's, Robots, and Powered individuals. Nicholas can even withstand rounds from pistols, assault rifles and he even took rocket shot to the chest and lived. But higher caliber weapons and energy based weapons can fatally injure or outright kill him. * Regenerative Healing Factor: The program granted Nick's physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. He is immune to all known infections, diseases, and disorders; Nick also can't become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. For Nicholas, large cuts and bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures will mend within an hour or less. Skills * Skilled Martial Artist: Nick is highly trained in hand to hand combat with training in CQC, Boxing, Karate, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Krav Maga. He can quickly outmaneuver, outmatch or simply outlast his opponents, even being capable of taking on multiple enemies at once. * Tactician: As a trained fighter, Nick is capable of casing out, planning and executing missions. He is also highly spatially aware in combat situations, making use of the environment, weapons held by dead enemies and even kitchen utensils. * Multilingual: Nick is shown to be fluent in several languages, including English, Russian, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Hebrew, Chinese, Navajo, Japanese and Sign Language. He uses these skills a number of times when conversing with friends and enemies alike. * Expert Marksman: Nicholas is highly proficient in handling firearms with remarkable precision, even prior to being turned into a Super human. As an enhanced, he became an even deadlier master marksman. * Knife & Sword Mastery: Nicholas excels in knife and sword fighting with an emphasis in dual wielding. Nicholas usually resorts to his combat knife in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his other arm for support should he need more force to overpower an opponent, using a downward stab or tossing it between hands to advance his assault. * Spy: Aside from being a trained soldier and one of the world's greatest combatants, Nicholas is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and sabotage. Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes